An X-Soldiers Remorse
by Soul-Saphire Knight
Summary: You never here of any wars taking place in the world of Pokemon, and that's for a reason. These wars involve no Pokemon, just human on human violence. After the most recent war, one marine is sent back to living a normal life. However this normal life isn't all that normal. Filled with dangers, annoying people and Pokemon, this soldier is going to have a tough time trying to adjust


_**{Background}**_

Can anyone truly live a peaceful life, all life is made peaceful by those who fight for that peace. The regions on the outside may look peaceful, and cooperative with others, but disagreements have always existed.

The first major war broke out in 2001, however not wanting their citizens to know, the leaders of the opposing sides found a new region, a region without pokemon. This region became known as the Desolate Zone/DZ.

It was here that all wars would be fought in from that day forward. In 2001 The first war was between Johto, Hoenn, and Unova, Kalos. Unova and Kalos started to find recruits for their army, that is where Saphire's life as a soldier first started.

Just fifteen years since the war began, Saphire was recruited and brought into the Unova Front Army, or the U.F.A corps. Spending three years training, Saphire was first deployed into combat on his eighteenth birthday. Spending the next year and five months in heavy combat, Saphire was honorably discharged from his service, and he swore never to speak of the war.

 _ **{End Background}**_

* * *

 **Setting: War torn desert in the Desolate Zone**

 **Date:2020, September 5th; 10:54 PM**

I found myself in the middle of the worst place on the planet, Dead Man's Grave/DMG. This was the area of land in between the Johto side and the Unova side. Airships constantly flew through the air, dropping bombs, or shooting at each side. My humvee had been flipped over and my team had ran back to the safety line while I was out cold. I lifted up my M16A4, the sight had been damaged, so I could no longer see out of it. A nearby explosion went off, resulting in my location to be lit up.

Over on the Johto side I could hear people call out. "Look! Over there!" Then a hail of gunfire lit up the rocks near me. I quickly rummaged through my bag to find my flare gun so that I could alert friendly forces where I was. I got a hold of the gun when another explosion jerked me forward. The gun fell out of my hands and back into the darkness. The only light I could use to find it was through the gunfire, and explosions.

I heard my radio crackle and then a voice came through as I picked up the flare gun. "Saphire..Come in Saphire". I quickly picked it up and answered. "Cameron, I need help, I'm pinned down in the DMG." I responded. "Sorry we can't get anyone out there with their mortar fire, you'll need to make a run for it.!" He yelled at me with some concern, we both knew the odds.

Just then I heard a jet approaching fast, I could see it going to a green flare in the distance. "Alright Saphire, we lit a green flare, do you see it?!" My mind raced to a response. "Cameron get out of there! A jet is heading your way!" I yelled just as another explosion went off. I saw the jet/bomber drop its payload on the site of the green flare.

No response came through after that. "Well, #### it" I said while throwing my radio on the ground and my rifle at the same time. I jumped up and started to run. Bullets flew past me, and missiles exploded when the impacted on the ground. I turned around to see an enemy humvee approaching me.

It drove straight through barbed wire, the gunner turned to shoot at me. Having left my rifle behind, I drew my M9 and shot for his head. My first two shots missed, but the second hit on target. The driver stopped driving, and soldiers jumped out. The next few moments have scared me to this day.

I drew my pistol and shot at them, as they fired at me. I dodged the incoming fire only for a few seconds before I felt both of my shoulders in pain, and I dropped to the ground. The first soldier came up to me and raised his gun to my head. With nothing else to do, I raised my arm and then darkness.

* * *

I jumped up in my bed, raising my arm to my face in the process. 'Just a nightmare' I thought when I looked at my surroundings. It was then that I noticed my body hurting, so I laid back down. I had been shot three times, twice in the shoulder, and once in my right arm. I was still taking time to recover. I shakily stood up out of my bed, and thought about my dream. "It was only one year ago since that all happened, Huh thank Arceus that was a dream." I am in a small apartment in Unova, in a medium sized town called Gem Town.

Most noticeable for its, well gem mine. I had only just moved here a week ago, having spent the rest of the time in a hospital recovering. I slowly walked over to my bathroom door and opened it, as I walked in I looked over into the mirror. "I better shave this beard for my job appointment." I walked over to the shower and pulled open the curtains.

After I shaved my beard and took a shower, my appartment phone rang. I walked over to the small kitchen and picked up the phone that was on the counter. "Hello?" "Yes hello, Hi, umm this is Officer Maryland Rosemore, umm I am calling you for your appointment today, I assume you are ?" The female voice on the other end of the phone asked. "Yes that's me."

I responded while walking over to the fridge. "Yes well, you see unfortunately the division you signed up for is full, so we set you up in a different division, also you will be late in two minutes." I had just picked up a glass of lemonade, and was walking over to the door. "Yeah, yeah that's fine just so long as I don't have to...Wait you said I'll be late!?" I shouted through the phone, at the same time I dropped the glass onto the floor.

'Oh for Arceus's sake!'. "Yes, don't worry though, I will tell the captain you will be running late." I quickly ran to the door and put my boots on. "Yes please do, and thank you." I hung up the phone, for my police job would be the easiest job for me, one because I was x-military. And two, this was a privately set up job, so if I miss this I will not have an easy time finding a job. I rushed out my apartment door, slamming it shut behind me.

I ran down two flights of stairs and reached the front door of the apartment building. I pulled open the door, and ran out onto the sidewalk. "Right which way is it againnn…." I turned to my left and ran down the street. "WAIT!" I shouted and turned around to run back down the other way. As I was running, people stared at me. As I ran down the street, I passed a Pokemon arena, inside two trainers were battling.

A bird, and a large pokeball. 'What the hell are their names again? Uhgg that's not important.' I thought to myself. I ran through one more quiet intersection and arrived at the Police station. I ran up the small flight of stairs and reached the double glass doors. The initials G.T.P were placed on the glass. I pulled open the door, and at the same time, a large yellow blur jumped out fast and onto my chest.

The blur then jumped into the air and landed down the stairs, and into the grass. I unfortunately fell backwards down the stairs. I was dazed, and in a lot of pain. My shoulders were aching in pain,as was my arm since it was now under me. I pulled myself up with my other arm. "Oww jeesh what the heck was that!" I turned around to see a small pokemon.

It is covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around its tail and a white ruff around its neck. Its ears are large and pointed, and its eyes and small nose are black. It has slender legs and small paws. Also it was snickering at me as I lifted myself up using the railing. "Watch where you are going you stupid runt." I spat at it, but it only increased in its snickering. "Oh my! I am so sorry dude!" I heard someone yell out from behind. I turned around to see an officer with a badge labeled Pokemon Police Trainer. "Is it yours? If so get it on a leash" I said while walking back uo the stairs. "No she isn't mine, no way I could handle that mess."

He said while pulling out a leash. This caused the yellow furball to jump back and into a tree. "No wait come down." He pleaded. "Well good luck with that." I sighed and walked back to the door. This time while opening it, I stayed behind the door. "Nothing jumping out this time….Good!" I said and walked in towards the front desk. "Excuse me Mam, I am here about my job offer." The girl seemed dazed, she was looking at a ring on her finger. "Huh what? Oh sorry, umm you must be "

She stood up and offered her hand. "Please just Saphire, I'm only nineteen and a half, I'm not forty." I shook her hand. "Right of course, anyways the captain in waiting for you behind that door." She pointed to a door to the left of the front desk. I nodded and said thank you. I walked over to the open door and entered. I cleared my throat. "Eh hem. Hello Sir." I spoke to the man sitting behind a desk reading a newspaper. "Ahh you must be Saphire, please close the door behind you. I don't want to hear Mrs. Offersk talking to her fiance again, also we have some private things to discuss."

I complied and closed the door. "Please have a seat, either one will do." He said and motioned to the two seats in front of his desk.

I sat down and crossed my legs. "Right well let's get right into this, your superior officers told me about you, so no need to give me history." I looked stunned. "Wait how do you-" He cut me off. "Know about your actions, well I am a retired soldier after all." He said while pulling down his collar to his shirt to show a Unova pilot seal. "Oookay then." I said wanting us to get off of this sensitive topic. "Right, well we would have begun by placing you in you requested place, however that division is full now. As is every other division except, the one you won't like, or at least I think you won't like."

He said while pouring a glass of water. "Well that sucks, what is the one I am force into?" He drank his water and opened up a folder on his desk. It is the Pokemon Police Training Division." 'Oh Arceus, don't be what I think he just said.' I thought to myself. "Yes that's the one." He said while closing the file. "Umm what exactly do I have to do in that division?" I asked with a slight bit of hope. "Oh you will be training a team of pokemon to help you solve pokemon related problems. {My hope...Crushed que glass shattering}.

'Whyyyyy.' I cried in my head. 'Why do I have to work with pokemon.' "Excuse me sir, what if I don't, exactly like pokemon?" I asked him while messing with my thumbs. "What? Everyone like pokemon, and besides it's this or no job." I sighed out loud. "Fine" I admitted defeat and put my head into my hands. "Splendid, Tasha let them in" He spoke through the comms. "Right now you get to meet you first rehabilitation case."

He said to me with a smile. I looked up at him with a fake smile. "Yayyyy." I said with major sarcasm. The door opened with a familiar voice that shouted. "Oh no,WAIT DON'T" The door opened and I stood up to greet our guests, however dejavu happened and a yellow blur jumped onto my chest, knocking me to the floor.

Cool my first Pokemon fanfic. I think I did well, so five points to me. Any questions just pm, or review. Any comments in general are welcome. Also I don't own Pokemon,

Saphire Knight signing off


End file.
